


念离

by Buta_monster



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 替身, 虐恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buta_monster/pseuds/Buta_monster
Summary: 仙魔大战，以魔头钟笙离自曝元神而亡告终。仙魔两界两败俱伤，修真界迎来了一个短暂的和平。我是在仙魔大战后的第十年被师尊领回的幽生谷。由于我的俗家名字太磕碜，师尊给我取名“念离”。这是我的故事……好吧，不全是我的故事。————高虐，HE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 同步在长佩更新，我可以预料到一堆被锁章节出现在长佩，but I don't give it a shit。大家愉快看文。完结后我会把TXT放长佩评论区（这将是很久很久以后的事情了：）

玉肤膏是幽生谷弟子的每月配例，有滋润肌肤，使之光滑的功效，带着莲花的清香，对安神修炼也有益处。  
铁罐的底下还刻着“外用”二字，像是在提醒年纪小的弟子不要误食。  
“如果吃了也没关系，我做的东西，哪有损害身体的！”药豉长老曾拖着一张皱纹横生的脸，无不傲慢的说。  
我笑了笑，抠出指节大小，伸到后面做扩张。刚沐浴完不久，身上的水珠还没晾干，配合着滋润肌肤的膏体，没有任何阻碍地就可以深入。  
小心翼翼地顺着肠壁外压，仿佛依然能感受到一个月前破伤处的刺痛。  
又取了一指节，均匀的涂开后，走近浴桶，用还温热的水净手，然后穿戴好衣物，往被荷花池环绕的庭院走去。  
圆月中天，晚风吹拂，带来些许凉意。  
穿过层层叠叠的荷花池，走进庭院，就能听见师尊耗费灵力压制也抑制不住的难耐的呻吟声。  
主屋的烛火透过薄薄的纸窗蔓延到地上，与倾泻的月光相互交缠相融。我提起一口气，推开门，跨进了房间。  
师尊披头散发的半趴在榻上，面颊通红，呼吸急促，额间沁满了汗珠。我又心疼又畏惧，走上前轻声道：“师尊。”  
师尊抬起头，通红的眼睛半敛，沙哑着声音道：“你来了。”  
我扶起他，道：“我们去床上。”  
外裤褪去，坐在床沿，上半身躺在被褥上，献祭似的将腿打开，看着连外袍都遮不住挺立轮廓的师尊依然紧握着拳咬牙克制，心底酸涩一片，但又不敢多去触碰他，只能轻轻的叫他，“师尊。”  
他动了，站到腿间，脱下外裤，扶起我的腿，挺了进来。  
肌肤相贴的那一瞬间，禁锢在我腿上的手突然用力，留下14天才能慢慢消去青痕。师尊横冲直撞地动了起来。我咬住嘴唇，咽下痛哼，竭力睁大眼睛寻找师尊的眼睛，能看到的却只有长长的睫毛，他从从始至今都不愿在床上看我。  
我从未在这张床上获得过快感，性于我只有疼痛。但我依然会在每月月圆之日走进荷花亭，充当师尊的解毒工具。  
听说这个淫毒是师尊少年猎夜时误中的，药豉长老至今没能炼出解药。淫毒并不是不可解，是师尊死心眼，挚爱死后不愿再去触碰其他人，就一直服药压制，以至原本微弱的毒性积压累积成了生不如死的大毒。假如再不找人纾解，就会是死路一条。  
师尊是想死的，不过被我阻止了。  
一年前我拖着没一块好肉的身体从冰冷的地面上睁开眼时，看到的是师尊冰冷绝望的眼神。  
师尊不吃不喝闭门不出二十天，最终在掌门的劝说下放弃了自毁的念头。这场荒唐的痛苦就持续了一整年。  
在麻木中感觉到师尊身体的紧绷，大股精元倾泻到我的体内，抚慰了些许身体内的疼痛。  
师尊离开了我，兀自走出了这个充满情欲气味的房间。我扶着床栏慢慢地站起来，白色的浊液就顺着我的大腿流了下来。用外裤浅浅擦拭了一番，穿上裤子走出了这个折磨的房间。  
庭院里没有人，师尊已经不知去向了。  
我坡着脚回了住处，就着已经凉掉很久的洗澡水草草洗了一下身体，心里说不出的悲凉。  
我从第一次见到师尊就喜欢上了他。他带着光耀师兄和灵耀师姐来我所在的村落除魔，当时我正在河边帮阿娘洗衣服，一抬头，就看到一个仙人般的男人站在远处定定的看着我，似乎眼里还有泪水在闪烁。师尊问我愿不愿意当他的徒弟修仙，我立刻就点头了，我想离他越近越好。他摸了摸我的头，用一百两黄金堵住了阿娘的怨言。  
“你叫什么名字？”师尊问。  
“阿娘叫我狗子。”十岁的我说。  
“以后你就叫念离吧。”  
念离，白真鸣想念钟笙离。  
我在一年后知道了我的名字的含义。


	2. Chapter 2

从我踏进幽生谷的那一天起，我就住在荷花亭，师尊亲力亲为的照顾我，教我如何引气入体，如何吐纳日月阴阳。有时他会在我练剑时透过我看另一个人。  
直到那一晚。  
师尊不吃不喝的那二十天里，我不顾正在发着高热的身体跪在他的门前，恳求他不要因为我就弃自己的身体不顾。还没等到回应，我就眼前一黑，晕了过去。  
醒来后，就等到了师尊的妥协和要求我搬出荷花亭的命令。  
我只能在月圆之夜走进荷花亭，见到师尊，触碰到他。

第二天，我收到掌门要我去正殿的传讯，我给自己施了一个清洁决，就走了过去。  
正当我要敲门时，掌门压制着怒气的声音就从里面传出来，阻止了我要推门而进的动作。  
“我不同意！真鸣，早在七年前你把念离带到我跟前的时候我就提醒过你，不要做伤天害理的事。你也答应了，但你听听看你刚才说的话。‘钟踏星说他的魂魄散落在人间，只要收集起来就能复活他。’钟踏星是谁？她是魔头啊！”  
“她是阿离的妹妹。”  
阿离……不是我。心里泛起苦涩之意，原来他会那么亲昵的称呼一个人。  
“好，即使她说的是真的，那把魂魄收集起来之后呢？你要帮他夺舍一个无辜的人吗？”  
师尊好像停顿了片刻，才一字一顿道：“他的最后一魂化成了一个婴儿。”  
我呼吸一窒，忍不住把耳朵贴到门板上，想听得更清楚些。  
“你不要跟我说这个婴儿就是念离。”  
我的心跳停了一拍，未名的恐慌突然占据了我的大脑，似乎在催促我赶快逃离，但是双脚却像生了根似的无法挪动分毫。  
“我去他娘亲那问过了，他是他们在山上捡来了，他当时被好几条大蛇围着，旁边散落着猛兽的尸体。”  
“……就算念离是钟笙离的一部分，他也没有原来的记忆，完完全全长成了一个不同的人啊。不行，我不允许你做这件事。那场大战已经过去了17年了，钟笙离肯定不会希望你抱着他的残影不放，郁郁终生的。”  
师尊笑了一声，好像在摇头，声音里透露出些许怀念和无奈，“不，他会。他是故意那样死在我面前，好让我永远忘不掉他。”  
“难道你就没有想过念离吗？他那么喜欢你，你忍心抹去他的意识吗？”  
“师姐，他只是重新回到阿离身体里去罢了。并没有消失。”  
“你！……哎。如果他不同意，我就不会让你伤害他。”  
屋内的声音平息了，我的内心却是一团乱麻，身下的疼痛仿佛也加剧了起来。  
我是他？是师尊最爱的那个人的一部分？我应该高兴才对，这意味着师尊爱我，但我为什么那么难受呢？  
钟笙离，我不是你啊，我是我自己。我叫念离，我来自陈家沟，我爱师尊爱到愿意为他放弃一切，甚至是我的生命。  
我敲响了门。  
“请进。”掌门道。  
我推开门，走进大厅。师尊正在看我，难得的温柔目光。  
“念离啊，我跟你师尊有件事想要跟你商量。”掌门有些为难。  
我笑着说：“师尊，我的灵魂和身体都是你的。我只想让你开心。”  
看吧，钟笙离，我跟你不一样。我不会让师尊郁郁寡欢一辈子的。  
“好孩子。”师尊对我笑道。  
我的心在哭。


End file.
